


Shattered Pieces

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drarry, Dursley's bad parenting, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: It only takes one broken plate to render The Boy Who Lived a panic stricken mess, memories from his childhood plaguing him. Luckily, Harry has Draco to pick up the pieces.





	Shattered Pieces

Harry Potter’s life after the war was wonderful. He had a beautiful flat in London that he shared with Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend, and a successful job as Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. So why, one might ask, was he crying on the floor in his living room?

There were so many things that the world didn’t know about Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Hell, Draco and his friends knew only a little more than the general public did. There was so much he wished he could tell them, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to plague their lives with such horrific memories; some that might force them to think of him in a different light. 

No, Harry wouldn’t let them see that side of him. Sure, there are doors that should be opened, but there are also doors that should be shut, locked, and boarded down for the remainder of one’s existence. Harry was used to picking up the shattered pieces of his life, he didn’t need anyone to hand him the shards. 

So there he was, The Boy Who Lived but never began living. Cut to him sat with his back to his couch, in his beautiful apartment in the middle of London with his successful job and loving boyfriend and great friends, having a meltdown. 

Thankfully, Draco was out at Diagon Alley running some errands, so Harry was alone. It was only a plate, a cheap IKEA plate, that he’d dropped. Any normal person would have been a bit miffed and cleaned it up, but no. It was like Harry had been hit by every unforgivable curse at once. 

A tidal wave of panic crashed into Harry as he fell to his knees, effectively slicing both his hands and legs on the shards of plate. Harry scrambled away from the mess, horrified.

Memories of blows delivered, of bruises and cuts, rushed to him. Violent tremors wracked his body, anxiety rising with the bile in his throat. Harry reached for his wand, which had been holding his recently grown out hair in a messy man bun, and held it in front of him. He backed away, crawling on his hands and knees to the living room. 

“Accio Cloak!” Harry called for the invisibility cloak with the amount of desperation in his voice equal to that of a dying man.

Harry almost Avada Kedavra’d the couch when his back touched it, but he’d stopped himself at the last moment. The cloak flew from its hiding place between the slats of the bed and into Harry’s hands. About that, Harry hadn’t exactly been hiding it perse, more like just not telling Draco he had it. He was sure Draco knew he owned it, just not that he had it in their home.

So there he was, sobbing on the floor of his and Draco’s apartment with the invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him. Memories of beatings and weeks without food at small mistakes flashed through Harry’s mind. His body writhed in fear at the thought of what would come because of this mistake. A plate, broken by hands just like he broke everything. 

When Harry heard footsteps approaching, he almost apparated himself to China, but he knew the beatings would be worse if he tried to run. He curled further into himself beneath the cloak, shaking too violently for the cloak to fully conceal him. He made an audible whimper when the door opened.

“Harry, dear! I’m home!” He could hear Draco setting his keys on their counter, where he found the broken plate.

Draco’s voice became a bit more frantic, “Love, are you here?”

He must have heard Harry’s pathetic cries because he made his way into the living room. For a moment, he couldn’t see anything. Then, Harry felt the cloak being slowly peeled away from his body. He sat up and frantically pushed himself away from Draco.

“Harry, love, it’s me. It’s Draco, dear,” Draco’s voice was soft. Of course he’d been through similar episodes with Harry, that boy was chock full of trauma. 

Clarity swept through Harry’s mind as he slowly looked up to see his boyfriend. A sigh of relief. Yes, his wonderful boyfriend. He’d never hurt Harry, he’d understand. Draco gently reached out to Harry, anticipating his flinch. Slowly, Harry grabbed onto Draco, and once he fully understood who it was, he grasped Draco like he was the only thing in the world.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Draco kept his voice soft, gentle.

“A plate, there’s a plate. I broke a plate and I knew they’d be mad and I break everything I touch and I know I deserve it but it’s so painful and I’m so scared-” Harry stumbled over each word while his eyes darted around the room. 

Draco let him rant for a while, let him get it out. If you think that Draco didn’t interrogate Ron and Hermione on every single piece of Harry’s life after the first time Harry had a panic attack with him, you’re dead wrong. So, of course Draco knew about the Dursley’s and how horrid they were. He knew what they’d done, and it had taken every ounce of restraint he’d had not to apparate straight to their house and Avada Kedavra each and every one of them.

Instead, he ran his fingers through Harry’s long, tangled hair and listened to every fear and every qualm that boy had. Instead, he held him when he cried, and woke him from night terrors. And, maybe one day, he’d pay the Dursley’s a visit. Today just wasn’t that day.

“It’s alright, darling. I’ve already repaired the plate. No one’s mad, see? Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Draco gently led Harry to their kitchen table, where he sat with a blank stare.

Draco gathered some supplies from their first aid kit and cleaned the various cuts Harry had, soothing him with gentle caresses and loving praise. Once cleaned and bandaged, Draco led Harry to the bedroom, where he gently laid him on the bed.

“Harry?” Draco prodded with infinite patience.

“Draco,” Harry’s voice was raspy, but he was coherent.

“That’s alright, love. Come on, let’s sleep a while, yeah?” Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, knowing it calmed him.

Harry grunted in agreement, allowing Draco to wrap his arms around him. They slept peacefully. Harry didn’t talk about it in the morning, but Draco knew he appreciated it when caught in the tight embrace of the man he loved.


End file.
